


The Airship of Rareship

by RynLangley



Series: Undertale Oneshots [4]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Rare Pairings, Slice of Life, Wedding Proposal, gym date, monsters are on the surface unless otherwise posted, mostly happy, pundyne (sans/undyne), undertale - Freeform, written based on images/prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RynLangley/pseuds/RynLangley
Summary: A place for me to try writing fics for rarepairs I've seen on Tumblr.  I thought I'd try some writing practice by writing characters I may not be as familiar with!





	1. Gaming and Cuddles (Pundyne)

**Author's Note:**

> Let's get this started off with some Pundyne! This chapter is for [Max!](https://tomanonuniverse.tumblr.com)  
> This was a gift for them for helping me with some editing and ideas for other fics!  
> This chapter was based on the picture found [here!](https://toartonuniverse.tumblr.com/post/163133287463/the-rarepair-that-isnt-even-a-rarepair-because-it)

The sound of rapid button mashing and slight grunts came from the small bedroom. Undyne shifted her controller as she tried to pass the car in first place. Sans sat beside her on the messy bed, controller held loosely in his hands as he watched his car continue to keep Undyne away from her chance of winning.  
“Ugh, come on you piece of shit, kick his boney ass!” She screamed in frustration as Sans crossed the finish line just slightly ahead of her. Sans chuckled slightly as he watched her meltdown.  
“hehe, sorry dude. guess i was just too fast for ya.” Sans’s eyes lowered slightly as the night’s events began to catch up to him. It had started as a simple statement as they watched television together on the couch. Sans had mentioned he had never played Grand Turismo before. Undyne quickly grabbed him and rushed them to her bedroom. They spent the entire night playing video games in their underwear and eating pizza. As Sans began to win round after round, she began to wonder if he had played before, and was just pranking her.  
Undyne’s rant cut off suddenly as she felt a familiar weight settle against her shoulder. She looked down to see Sans leaning against her. His eyes were closed and he had a contented smile on his face. Undyne sighed and placed the controllers on the bed. She picked up the small skeleton and placed him between her legs on the bed, his back against her chest. He looked up at her face sleepily.  
“heh. sorry babe, i’m just bone tired right now”, he said as he snuggled into her chest. She smacked him lightly on the back of his skull.  
“Getting tired of kicking my ass already, nerd?” She laughed as he took her left hand and intertwined their fingers and rested them on the sheets below them.  
“yep. guess you could say you got schooled, huh?” He smiled wider as Undyne gave an offended screech and noogied him with her free hand.  
They settled down after a few minutes. Undyne yawned widely and settled herself better against the headboard, taking Sans with her.  
“Very funny. Get some sleep, babe. I’ll kick your ass in the morning.” She gently placed her right hand across his chest, resting it on Sans’s left hip. Sans began to drift into a peaceful sleep as Undyne held him close to her.  
The morning sun filtered gentle light into the room, covering the two in a warm embrace. Birds began their morning songs. In the bedroom covered in clothes, papers, and food boxes, Sans and Undyne settled into peaceful slumber.


	2. Workout Buddies (Pundyne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another gift for Max! This one was based on a picture they drew as well. You can find it [here!](https://toartonuniverse.tumblr.com/post/165361064948/day-15-free-ship-day-draw-your-otp-at-a)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved the pic Max drew, and had to write a little thing for it.

The Ebbot Gym was crowded for a Sunday morning. The sounds of weights clinking, monsters chatting, and several grunts filled the air. Off near the side, a group of ghosts worked on syncing up to their new bodies, cheering each other on as they went. Aaron and a few of his friends were flexing in front of the mirrors closest to the door. A Temmie stood off a little bit away from them, watching as they competed with each other. Off in the back corner, the former captain of the guard was doing her usual routine of sit-ups before leaving to go on a jog. A short skeleton sat with his knees on her feet, watching her and cracking jokes here and there. When she was half way through her latest rep, she began to notice the amount of people around.

“Y’know, ya don’t have to stay, Sans. I can do just fine on my own if you’d rather go to Grillby’s or something,” Undyne said as she pulled herself forward, touching her elbows to her knees as she completed another sit-up. “I know crowds aren’t your kinda thing, after all.” Sans looked at her fondly, then smiled.

‘nah, they aren’t, but it’s okay. i’m with you, and if i’m here, i can do this,” as he spoke, Undyne had gone for another sit-up. As she pushed her face forward and finished the sit-up, she felt teeth gently touch her lips. She stopped and looked up to see Sans pushing himself forward on her knees to meet her in a kiss. A violet blush erupted on her face as he winked and moved to sit at her feet once more. 

“ah, there it is,” he said quietly. Undyne looked around the gym curiously, then continued her exercise while talking.

“There what is?” He smiled softly and booped her nose as she came back up to meet him. He chuckled as she blushed once more.

“my favorite color on you.”


	3. Happy Anniversary (Pundyne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of Max's gift fics! This was written using the prompts 'camping' and 'propose'

Two years. 

It had been two years since Frisk had broken the barrier and freed all monster-kind. A little over a year since Frisk noticed that Undyne seemed to stare at Sans longer than needed, and that Sans would sometimes get a blue dusting to his cheeks if they accidentally brushed against each other. One year since Frisk had stood at the opening of the cave with Sans during the first anniversary celebration and promised that there would be no more resets, no more sleepless nights spent worrying about everything being taken away. That night, Sans had gathered the courage to confess his feelings, and Undyne returned them happily.

Tonight marked the second anniversary of the Monsters’ Freedom. Once again, Sans, Undyne, Frisk, and all of their friends and family were camped near the summit of the mountain to watch the sunset, set off fireworks, and celebrate another year on the surface. Sans was ‘helping’ his brother set up their tent when Undyne’s loud voice startled him awake.  
“Hey, bonehead! Come here for a minute and help me with this!” Sans looked up to see Undyne waving him over while carrying a heavy tent over her shoulder. He stood up and stretched, cracking his back in several places.  
“sure thing, ‘dyne, but what’s a shrimp like me gonna be able to help with?” He winked as Undyne rolled her eyes at the pun, and Papyrus screamed in frustration.  
“Brother! Go help Undyne and stop making those infernal puns! They’re just not that humerus!” Papyrus chuckled at his own bad pun as his brother walked away laughing. 

It took half an hour of searching before Undyne declared that they had found the perfect spot, and began to pitch the tent while Sans was told to wait for her to get finished. He shrugged, then propped himself up against a nearby tree and chatted with her to keep her company. Five minutes later, Sans’s voice was replaced by soft snores. Undyne looked over to see Sans with his hands in his pockets and his chin resting on his chest. She smiled to herself as she finished setting up camp. With a small groan, she sat herself down beside him and leaned her head against his. He put his arm around her and gave her a short hug.  
“looks great, ‘dyne. glad i could help.” Undyne snorted and gently nudged his ribs with her elbow.  
“Pfft! Thanks for keeping me company, bone man! Definitely made finding a place less boring!” The two of them sat and listened to the sound of crickets and other animals from the surrounding forest. 

After a few minutes, Undyne coughed quietly.

“Look, ca-”  
“hey, ‘dy-”  
The both of them laughed nervously as they cut each other off. Undyne was the first to recover.  
“You first,” she said as she nodded to him. Sans smiled and took on of her hands in his.  
“okay. well, i just wanted to tell you happy anniversary. still can’t believe a bonehead like me ended up with such a catch.” Undyne pulled his hood over his face as he erupted into giggles and she gritted her teeth in frustration.  
“You dork, how can you be sappy and frustrating at the same time?!” She managed to ask through her own laughing fit. The two of them ended up leaning against each other as they finally calmed down. Afterwards, Sans cleared his throat.  
“actually, i still had some more to say, if that’s okay?” Undyne nodded, so he continued. “well, i wasn’t sure how to say this, so i figured i do what comes best, ya know?” He stood up and walked towards the tent. Undyne looked at him curiously, then got up and followed him. When he got to the opening of the tent, he stopped and turned to face her once again. He chuckled to himself, then knocked gently on the side of the tent.  
“knock knock,” he began. Undyne snorted, but answered.  
“Who’s there?”  
“will.” Undyne was confused. This wasn’t one she’d heard before.  
“Will who?” Sans looked up at her and smiled nervously.  
“will you…marry me?” Undyne watched as he pulled a box out of his hoodie pocket. Inside was a simple silver band with waves the color of his magic engraved around the middle. She smiled the biggest smile he’d ever seen on her, and hugged him tightly.  
“HELL YEAH I WILL, YOU DORK!” He placed the ring on her finger, and they shared a kiss under the now starry sky. As they broke apart, Undyne began laughing once again. When asked, she could only shake her head for a moment before finally being able to speak.

“Oh my stars, of course you would propose with a damn pun!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The engagement ring](https://www.titaniumringsforever.com/sites/default/files/styles/product_full/public/rings/eastbourne-1_4.jpg?itok=DihI_XQ-)  
>  I know everyone has done the proposal knock knock joke thing, but I just had to.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have an idea for a pairing or prompt you'd like to see, please feel free to ask in the comments. All I ask is no pairings with underage characters. Different AUs are welcome as well!


End file.
